


Art for "Taking a Chance (on us) Was Right"

by LenneWithMilkAndHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mixed Media, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Art Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenneWithMilkAndHoney/pseuds/LenneWithMilkAndHoney
Summary: The one where Steve finds out he’s a Prince and doodles frantically on his art journal (mostly about Bucky), Bucky writes love songs (mostly about Steve), they pine, and everyone thinks they’re together—except them, of course.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Lenne. This year was my first time joining the [Captain America Big Bang 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cabigbang2019) and I had a great time from the minute I read the summaries until I found out I got this marvelous jewel of a fic. 
> 
> Welcome to my experiments for ["Taking a Chance (on us) Was Right"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938229)
> 
> The minute I read the story, I knew I had to make it as fluffy and sweet as possible, and I really tried my best to do so. My authors — talkplaylove and wearing_tearing — were a dream to work with, and I'm so grateful to them for the chance to do as I pleased with every piece. 
> 
> It's been a month already since the posting date, so I'm finally putting the art together since I don't have another platform. Each drawing will have a tiny extract for context, but if you haven't read the fic yet, I cannot recommend it enough!! 
> 
> Thank you for being here!! I hope you enjoy it!!

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	2. I'm (right) Here

✪✪✪

“Holy shit? Steve, that’s huge! What’s he like?”

“He’s…”_ A king_, Steve’s mind supplies. “Okay.”

“Wait, what’s he suddenly doing here?” Bucky asks, looking behind his shoulder at Steve.

Breathe in. Breathe out. “Tell you later?”

Bucky stops walking, pivoting on his heels to face Steve. He looks at Steve, gaze intense, understanding. Even if Steve isn’t telling him anything, he knows something’s _really _wrong. “Steve, whatever it is, I’m here.” He opens his arms, drawing Steve into a hug, right there in the middle of the sidewalk like it’s some mushy teen TV show. 

Steve melts into it, of course. It’s _Bucky. _

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	3. I'm a Prince

✪✪✪

He wonders what Steve has to tell him. His palms begin to sweat and his heart speeds up in his chest. Maybe, maybe, Steve will finally tell him he loves Bucky as more than just a friend like Bucky lo—he yelps as a cold hand grabs him by the wrist, yanking him out of his daydream. Steve immediately shushes him by pressing a finger to Bucky’s lips, which, totally uncalled for. Even if it does feel really nice.

“Don’t be too loud, we might get caught.” Steve hisses at him. 

“You _surprised _me,” Bucky says accusingly. “And it’s not like we’re doing anything to be caught for.” He pauses, heart beating fast in his chest. There’s a small tone of hopefulness as he asks, “Will we?”

Bucky can already see it: he and Steve, between the stacks, leaning in for a— 

“What? No.” Steve looks at him in the eye. He takes a deep breath, setting his shoulders back. Classic signs of Steve Rogers settling in for a fight—or a long argument. 

“Bucky.” Steve says, jaw clenching once. “I’m a prince.”

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	4. Meeting Sam

✪✪✪

“Nice, I can help you. I’m a good proofreader.” Rogers says. “Steve Rogers.”

Sam blinks at Steve, then lifts his gaze up to the others. Barnes is looking at him like he’s about three seconds away from grabbing Steve by the shoulder and dragging him away. Romanov merely tilts her head to the side in consideration, which makes unease crawl up Sam’s chest and stick in his throat. Barton’s just texting on his phone.

“Sam Wilson,” Sam says, voice slightly strangled. They’re really not going to leave. The rest of the group greet him, and he finds out that the bodyguard’s name is _Fury _. It’s… strangely apt. 

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	5. Concert in the Park

✪✪✪

Bucky flashes a grin at the crowd, still utterly, devastatingly charming. “We’re Totally Spies and you can find us on SoundCloud! Have a good night!” He strums the first notes on his guitar. The students from their school sing along. It’s one of the band’s popular compositions, one where S.H.I.E.L.D. is school for spies. 

It also heavily alludes to using the unofficial make-out spot behind the bleachers (the Shield) for hours, so. 

Steve grins as the song draws to a close, pencil tucked in between the pages of his art journal. 

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	6. Go For It

✪✪✪

_“Insight? I Could Do This All Day? Not Without You? Prince of My Heart?” _Bucky asks. His eyes are warm as he gently removes the pencil from Steve’s hand so he can tangle their fingers together. “How did you not know they’re all about you?”

And there, for one breathless moment, the world tilts on its axis. 

“Oh,” Steve says. Like a movie reel playing in his head, he sees the G&T classroom and Bucky singing, glancing at him from time to time. Steve’s got his head buried in his notebook, sketching Bucky. The gigs over the years, the different setlists, Nat and Clint rolling their eyes. Bucky scribbling lyrics in the cafeteria and grinning at him. 

Oh. Steve’s heart feels like it’s trying to break free of his ribcage, a loud drumming to be free. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Steve says, swallowing. 

“Go for it,” Bucky says, grin half teasing, half nervous. His palm is cold around Steve’s fist. 

Steve does. 

✪✪✪

✪✪✪


	7. Royal Etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in the future, a couple of years after the story ended, and it's based on a conversation held between King Abraham Erskine and Prince Steven. 
> 
> I did this one as a surprise to my writers and because people kept mentioning that scene in the comments. And because I really wanted to see it! But my English is terrible, so please, forgive the mistakes in the article!!

✪✪✪

Steve’s eyes cross as he reads up on Genovia’s Trade Policy. He’s just finished a _quiz_, naming all the current political figures in Genovia and their stances. That’s when Abraham brings up the possibility of meeting these politicians at a state dinner, and that Steve will, in the future, be attending state dinners and functions with world leaders.

“Wait,” Steve says, shaken from his angsty stupor about having to learn about all these people. He flexes the hand he’s holding his pencil in, slipping the pencil inside the pages of his art journal. “You mean I might actually meet Trump sometime?”

Abraham hums his assent. “Well, yes. We will extend an invite to the President of the United States on your coronation.”

Steve feels a smirk tugging up the corners of his lips. 

Abraham clears his throat. “You cannot assault any of those world leaders.”

Steve scowls, ready to defend himself. It’s not like he goes out _looking _for fights.

✪✪✪

✪✪✪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little experiments!! 
> 
> I'll keep posting anything I do in this platform since I already have a couple of projects in mind, but you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xlennelx). It's mainly devoted to fandom, so come say Hi if you want!! 
> 
> And consider reading the [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938229), it's a festival of fluff and softness!!


End file.
